


[Podfic of] Aural Gratification by birdsofshore

by agentmoppet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmoppet/pseuds/agentmoppet
Summary: Harry's not gay – he just likes listening to exciting stories about Aurors. It's not his fault that the narrator's voice is so smooth, so expressive... and really rather hot.
Career choices: Harry: Ministry of Magic desk job; Draco: m/m romance narrator
by birdsofshore





	

Please click [here](http://regitron.com/resources/misc_ellen/Aural%20gratification%20amplified.mp3) to download/listen.

And leave a kudos on [the original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215317) if you enjoyed it!


End file.
